1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to mobile communications, and more specifically, to a virtual cooperative network formed by mobile objects.
2. Prior Art
Mobile communication devices can lose the ability to receive and transmit signals when they are in certain locations. For example, when people are driving through a tunnel they lose radio transmission and communication via cell phone becomes impossible. The same situation happens when a user enters the underground metro or railway station. One possible solution to this problem is to install a local transmission station inside the tunnel or underground in the metro area. This is not a particularly effective solution, however, because transmission stations are not installed everywhere, and moreover this solution would be very expensive. The majority of tunnels and metro stations do not have such equipment.